


Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love

by hyuckieberry (95pjm)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute boys in love, Fluff, Humour, In Denial!Donghyuck, Kissing Booths, M/M, Making Out, Swearing, a lot of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95pjm/pseuds/hyuckieberry
Summary: Trust their school to act all cliche and dump a kissing booth in the middle of the school festival.TrustMarkto be stupid enough to agree and run said kissing booth.(Not that Donghyuck cares. He doesn't. He totally doesn't.)





	Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this mess :'))))

“I can’t believe the nerve of him.” Donghyuck seethes, crossing his arms. The boy glares at the scene playing in front of him; a long line of girls -and a few boys- queueing up for the kissing booth taking place a few feet away from him, apparently one of the main attractions in this year’s school festival.

 _Main attraction_ , his ass, Donghyuck knows it’s only popular because Mark’s the one inside. The prefect of their school, the star runner in their track and field team, the popular guy who everyone and their mothers swoon over. The hype is so overrated.

Did they know about the time Donghyuck had to clean up the mess Mark made, all because he thought he could be the next Gordon Ramsey and proceeded to pulverise the entire kitchen in attempt to make some _cookies_?

 _No_. So honestly, he doesn’t even know what people see in Mark, and more importantly, why the older even agreed to the stupid idea. Mark might be the most worshipped boy in this school, but Donghyuck knows for the fact that deep down, he’s still the same awkward kid Donghyuck befriended when they were five and someone who still sleeps with his childhood teddy bear tucked between his legs.

“If looks could kill, they’d be dead.” Jaemin comments, sipping on his fresh lemonade as he smirks at the shorter.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He wishes Renjun -a friend of his and Jaemin’s crush- was here with them. The older boy would have made Jaemin into a spluttering mess and maybe then, Donghyuck wouldn’t be stuck dealing with the cocky attitude Jaemin’s currently giving him. But alas, much to his chagrin, Renjun’s helping out in running the international culture stall and no matter how much Donghyuck might like his friend, he’s not about to head there for the fifth time just so Jaemin could ogle at him.

“Shut up, at least they’re not visiting the stall four times in a row.”

Jaemin scrunches his nose, huffing to one side. “ _At least_ I can acknowledge I like Renjun. You still deny the massive crush you have on Mark.”

“I do not have a crush.” Donghyuck hisses, shoving Jaemin away.

The taller snorts. “Yeah, say that to the obnoxious laugh you let out every time Mark makes a stupid pun.”

The accused boy splutters, pinching Jaemin’s side and watching the latter yelp in pain. “Ow!”

“That’s what you get for being an ass.”

Jaemin rubs over the spot, eyes narrowing. He jabs Donghyuck’s shoulder with his lemonade cup, pointing up viciously, “Then tell me why you’re so up in arms over him doing a kissing booth.”

It hits bang on the mark when Donghyuck opens and closes his mouth, replies whizzing past his brain and none of them making enough sense to spit out. “I, because, he’s.”

Jaemin lifts his chin up, raising a brow. “Go on then, tell me.”

Donghyuck clenches his fist, avoiding eye contact with his friend. Ignorance is bliss, _ignorance is bliss._ “I'm, I’m just concerned he might get herpes.”

Jaemin gives a disbelieving look. “ _Right_.”

“It’s true!” Donghyuck stresses, and he doesn’t really know who he’s trying to convince, Jaemin or himself. “It’s common and with all these people lining up, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“It could just be a peck.” Jaemin reasons.

Something still doesn’t sit right with Donghyuck and he thinks he knows why but again, ignorance is bliss and Donghyuck wants to religiously hold on to that.

“You never know.”

Donghyuck can’t even see what’s going on because unlike the standard booths he’s seen in film, the school wanted to give them ‘privacy’ and held it in an enclosed area, a door to enter and a door to exit.

Jaemin finishes the last of his drink, humming in contemplation before a sly grin mask his face. “You know, you could just buy the whole length of his shift.”

It’s a bit pathetic but Donghyuck would be lying if he hadn’t thought of it before. He’s just not sure he’s willing to stoop that low for all this pretending he’s doing. “I’m not about to waste my pocket money just so Mark wouldn’t get a disease.”

“I thought you were worried about him.” Jaemin states, tilting his head and mentioning, “Plus, this wouldn’t be the first time you wasted your pocket money. Remember when he had been sick a few months ago? You practically spent it all on buying vitamins and medicine.”

Oh, Donghyuck does remember that.

Mark had been having trouble with juggling all the assignments, prefect duties as well as being on the track and field team. He remembers when Mark had fainted, exhaustion clearly taking a toll and Donghyuck remembers holding his clammy hands, cursing at the older for being so dumb and idiotic and worrying him so, so much. He also remembers going back to Mark’s house every day for the next week, taking care of the pitiful state the older was in, cooking chicken soup just the way he knows Mark likes and even forcefully feeding medicine to him because Mark can act mature all he damn wants, Donghyuck has seen first-hand what the older was capable of when he wants to avoid drinking the ‘vile’ remedy.

“How’s that any different to this?” Jaemin finishes off, hands on his hips as he looks at Donghyuck expectantly.

It isn’t, not really and with each passing second, Donghyuck gets a tad braver because surely, he can just reason that he’s doing it for the sake of his friend’s well-being. It’s not like Mark wouldn’t treat him to snacks if he knows Donghyuck doesn’t have any money left. “It’s not…”

Jaemin looks pleased. “So go on, buy his shift up.”

“I will.” Donghyuck nods, a bit hesitantly.

“Damn right, you will.” Jaemin nods back at him, far more confident out of the two. It does help spur Donghyuck on however.

“I will!”

He makes no move and Jaemin taps his foot impatiently. “It does require you to move your feet and get in line, Hyuck.” Jaemin chides, pushing Donghyuck lightly towards the direction of the booth.

“Mark better thank me for being such a good friend.”

He’s not able to decipher why Jaemin titters as if he’s hiding something but he also doesn’t really have time to dwell on it, waving his friend goodbye before heading to the back of the queue and receiving a thumbs up in response.

He completely misses out the retort Jaemin murmurs, too busy taking his wallet out and persuading himself it’s a good idea.

“Yep, _just_ a good friend.”

 

\- ☼ -

 

“Hey!” Renjun looks up from writing some Chinese lines to see Jaemin smiling at him, hand clutching a pastry bag.

He mentally squeals when the boy hands it over, opening it up to see his favourite pastries, jam-filled donuts. “Hey.”

“Just thought I’d stopped by and see how you were doing.”

Renjun chuckles, “Things haven’t been any different since the last time you came, Nana. _Fifteen_ _minutes ago.”_

Jaemin at least looks sheepish, rubbing the back of his nape as he gives a half-shrug. “Okay, so maybe I just wanted to see you.”

There’s a flutter inside Renjun’s stomach as Jaemins’ words process in his mind. The boy sure did know how to make his heart hammer against his rib cage. “Where’s Donghyuck?”

Jaemin smiles connivingly, “Lining up to buy up Mark’s shift.”

Renjun nearly drops his brush, an alarmed look on his face. “The whole shift?”

“Yep,” Jaemin replies. “Didn’t want him to get a disease from kissing all those people, ‘ _apparently’_.” He air-quotes the last word with his fingers, eyes rolling and head shaking in disbelief.

Renjun could tell the plan had Jaemin written all over it, scoffing and pointing his brush at him. “You didn’t tell him, did you?”

If anything, Jaemin’s grin gets wider and Renjun knows he’s correct. “Nope.”

 

\- ☼ -

 

The nearer the line gets, the more Donghyuck thinks he might just be regretting his decision. Not that he can back out now. He only has a couple of people in front of him and he already has his cash out ready. Also, there’s possibly a small part of him that doesn’t want all the girls waiting behind him to be able to enter the booth.

Guess he’s just going to have to suck it up.

“Oh, hey Donghyuck!” He looks at Jeno who’s manning the counter, eyes smiling brightly at him. The boy jingles a bucket he has in his hand. “Here to support Mark?”

Donghyuck wills his voice not to come out high-pitched. _Deep breaths,_ Donghyuck, _deep breaths._ “Yeah.”

Jeno simply nods, oblivious to the breakdown Donghyuck’s about to have. “Okay, it’s a dollar per minute.” _A dollar per minute? Who did they think Mark was, Lee Minho?_  “How long would you like to have him for?” He wiggles his brows and Donghyuck wants to regret the day he introduced him to Jaemin. Pair of devils, he’d say.

He scratches the back of his hair, suddenly mortified at what he’s about to do. “How long is Mark going to be in the booth for?”

Jeno looks confused now. Donghyuck doesn’t blame him. “An hour, why?”

This time, Donghyuck can’t even bring himself up to say it, slapping a wad of notes onto Jeno’s chest instead. The boys’ eyes bulges at the sum, looking back and forth between Donghyuck’s red face and the notes in his hands. “Are you insane?”

 _Nice_ , he could always count on Jeno to make him feel stupid.

“Just shut up and take it.” He grits out, storming into the room before hearing Jeno reply. The door closes when the first few words of Jeno’s apology filter to the rest of the crowd and it might be the stupidest thing Donghyuck’s done but the whines of displeasure he hears kind of makes him feel better.

He takes a moment to recollect himself, leaning his head against the door when the voice from the bane of his existence echoes in the room.

“Donghyuck?” He swivels around to see Mark staring wide at him, and Donghyuck hopes the ground can open up and swallow him. He clearly didn’t think this through.

“Uh, hey.” His eyes flit around, and he has to say, the room is actually quite pretty. It’s in a rectangular room encased with a couple of windows. The space itself is adorned with a couch and a table, lights hanging above it and extra fairy lights around the wall, flashing rays of pink and blue. It’s cute, to put it short.

Mark pats on the space next to him and Donghyuck makes his way over skittishly, gently perching on the couch. He knows he looks like he’s about to bolt any second, kind of like a frightened animal. “You do know this is a kissing booth, right?”

 _Of course he knows it’s a kissing booth!_ Donghyuck tries to let out a laugh but it’s all wrong and awkward. “Duh, it’s not like I thought it was an escape room. It’d make a pretty shit one considering how there’s literally nothing here apart from a lanky boy and a couch.”

“I’m going to ignore that insult.” Mark declares, gaze never leaving Donghyuck’s.

The shorter finds himself relaxing a little at Mark’s nonchalance. Just a little. “It’s not an insult if it’s the truth.”

Mark laughs but he slowly stops when Donghyuck doesn’t look like he’s going to continue. “Why are you actually here Donghyuck?”

And there it is. The question he’s dreading.

He shrinks back and answers when Mark looks expectantly at him, “I’m here to support my friend?”

It’s deflection and they both know it. “Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck however, continues to play dumb. “What do you mean?”

“Was there something important you had to say to me? Did something happen outside? Is there an emergency-”

“I brought the rest of your time slot.” He blurts out.

Donghyuck fiddles with the threads of the couch when Mark chokes over nothing. Suddenly, the brown of the carpet seems more appealing than looking at Mark. “You did what now?”

“I brought all of your time.”

“ _Why_?”

Donghyuck doesn’t dwell on the fact that his heart hurts a little at how the older seems repulsed. “I didn’t want you to get herpes, idiot.”

“Oh. I thought…never mind.” Donghyuck can’t exactly pin-point the reason but judging from Mark’s tone, the older seems to be disappointed at something. “Well, thanks, I guess?”

He hums around the awkward stilt in their conversation. “So…what are we going to do for an hour?”

He waits for Mark to reply, feeling the heavy stare from the older but willing himself not to return it, for the fear he might say something he’ll regret. There’s only the sounds of the clock ticking by and the chatters of the people outside. Everything’s horribly obstinate and Donghyuck wishes he never spent his money. He was probably better off staying at home and sleeping the day away.

“We can always do what this booth was intended for.”

Donghyuck takes in a sharp breath, because he didn’t just hear Mark say that. _What the fuck. What the actual fuck._

“What?” He fully faces the older and he’s surprised to see the blush tinging Mark’s cheeks. He’s glad to know he’s not the only one so affected. Perhaps for different reasons, but still.

“You did buy my time for this.” Mark feebly shrugs.

There’s a part of him that wants to say no, because everything will inevitably change after this and it’ll just ruin their friendship and Donghyuck doesn’t want that, never. The thought of being all stiff with Mark and not being able to have the usual banter sounds like a nightmare. But he also might never get to have another chance, a selfish part of his brain supplies. It’s a battle of his mind and heart but it’s clear who wins when he utters his reply.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”

Mark clearly didn’t think Donghyuck would say that because he stiffens, hands fiddling with the hems of shirt and looking more and more of a bumbling fool than Donghyuck’s being. “Oh. Oh, um, okay.”

“Gear up, Mark.” Donghyuck jokes, even when his heart is hammering a mile a minute and his hands are starting to get clammy with nervousness. He’s about to do it. He’s about to do the thing he had been day-dreaming all year about.

“Okay.” Mark shuffles up close to Donghyuck, his hands slightly shaking when he places it on Donghyuck’s shoulder. Donghyuck doesn’t know what to do, whether he should hold Mark or shift closer or bring his hand to cup Mark’s face. In the end, he settles of simply sitting still and placing his hands on his laps, giving Mark full control. “Here I go.”

“Here you go.”

Mark doesn’t move. “I’m going to kiss you.”

Neither does Donghyuck. “Yes, you are.”

“I’m going to now.”

“Go on, then.”

It’s a few beats later but Mark finally seems to get his courage and Donghyuck observes how the older comes closer, closer till his breath is fanning the younger’s face and his eyes are shutting close and Donghyuck suddenly can’t do this. He really can’t.

His stomach twists and Donghyuck probably shouldn’t have ate that hotdog earlier.

Shoving Mark back, he watches the older blink in confusion, peering at Donghyuck questioningly. There’s hurt swimming in the olders’ eyes and Donghyuck feels guilty but it had been too much, far too much. He doesn’t want to kiss Mark, not like this. “What was I thinking-, I’m sorry. I can't do this, oh my god, I think I have to leave.”

And here’s the truth Donghyuck chose so hard to ignore.

Jaemin had been right, he’s always been right.

If it all stems down to it, Donghyuck likes Mark, he likes the boy so much it practically broke his heart when he heard the boy doing a stunt like this. But what can Donghyuck do? Coming to terms with his crush on the elder would do nothing to change their relationship. He’s too much of a coward to confront Mark, lest it all turns into a disaster and Donghyuck loses one of his most precious friend.

Mark’s probably everything he wants and everything he can’t have and Donghyuck knows he blew the only chance he has with the boy in front of him, but it’s doesn’t feel right. Would probably never feel right. To kiss someone he likes knowing it’s all for charity and there’re no feelings involved.

What did he frankly think? That getting to kiss Mark would do him good and give him the closure he needed? Donghyuck wants to laugh, because who was he kidding?

Donghyuck’s selfish, he knows that, he knows he wouldn’t be able to just stop at kissing the boy once. It would only lead him to wanting to hold hands, to go on dates, to cuddle and do all the mushy stuff couples do. It’ll turn into a craving Donghyuck thinks he won’t be able to heal from.

He moves to get up, about to push himself up from the couch and running the hell out of here.

But honestly, when has fate ever taken his side?

He doesn’t even get the chance to stand up properly before Mark’s scrambling to hold his wrist and Donghyuck might be strong, but all his strength disintegrates when Mark grips onto him, asking quietly, “Please don’t leave.”

“I need to, Mark.” Donghyuck answers, voice cracking in the end. “Let me go, I beg of you.”

“Why?” It comes out a plead and Donghyuck is close to breaking.

“This isn’t right.”

The boy doesn’t give up. “There’s nothing wrong with kissing- “

“I like you okay,” Donghyuck practically shouts, rendering Mark speechless mid-way, “I like you a lot! I like how your stupid face scrunches whenever you laugh, I like how proud you look whenever you make a cringy pun, I like the way you take care of your friends, the way you take care of me, I like how earnest you are in everything you do.” He ruffles his hair, words spitting out of his mouth before he can really breathe, let alone think. “I like the songs you make, the praises you give me. _Fuck_ , I liked you ever since I found out you were the one shoving notes of compliments in my locker and when I asked you, you had the audacity to merely smile and say, ‘ _You were feeling down and looked like you needed a bit of cheering up_.’!”

Donghyuck exhales deeply, ending his rant of with a frustrated shout and glaring at Mark who gawps like a fish out of water.

“You... you like me?”

The younger looks at the boy incredulously, “Was I speaking another language, or did you literally not hear the 50 times I said ‘like’? You’re dumb, but you’re not incompetent, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck lets out a huff when the elder continues to say nothing. “But it’s okay, it’s probably a lot to take in.” He pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Just…, just give me a couple of days and it’ll be back to normal.” He wraps his arms around himself. “Don’t worry, you can totally pretend this whole thing didn’t happen.”

Donghyuck expects Mark to storm out. He expects him to scoff in disgust.

What he gets is a loud guffaw.

“What.” Mark barks, suddenly looking outraged. “What do you mean, pretend it didn’t happen? I had been dreaming for this for so long and you’re just going to tell me to pretend my wish didn’t just come true?”

It’s Donghyuck’s turn to gawp this time, blinking owlishly at Mark because what. “What.”

“I like you too, Donghyuck.” Mark affirms, eyes holding nothing but honesty.

“What.” Donghyuck feels like a parrot but that’s truly the only word he can produce right now.

Mark runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head and glancing at the shorter. “How could you not tell? I wanted to kiss you because I thought it would be the only chance I get.” He rest his arms on his knees and massages his forehead before looking at Donghyuck wryly. “You say I’m dumb but really, what platonic friend would leave notes in their friend’s locker? And what idiot would wake up at ass o’clock in the morning just because their friend had drama rehearsals? If that doesn’t tell you how much I like you, then I guess you’re no less of an idiot than I am, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck thinks he needs a breather. It can’t be possible, right? This has to be a dream.

“It’s not a dream.” Mark reassures, startling the younger. _Oh_ , he must have said it out loud. “I like you, I want to date you and kiss you and hold you and make you my boyfriend, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck feels crimson creeping up his neck. He believes the older now, maybe because of the sincerity in his tone or maybe because Mark’s looking at him the same way he looks at the older. Whatever the reason, Donghyuck feels on cloud nine. “Me too.”

The two sit around, smiling wide at the revelation and Mark peaks at Donghyuck, biting his lips before shyly asking, “Is it all right if I kiss you then?”

Donghyuck almost says yes, but there’s a thought he can’t shake off. “I don’t want to kiss your germy lips.”

Mark looks affronted for a second, before he understands what Donghyuck is trying to say. Rather than nodding however, he scratches his cheek, looking embarrassed. The younger watches Mark open his mouth to reply, stilling and thinking about what to say. “About that…”

“Yeah?” His brows slowly furrow in befuddlement.

“How do I say this?”

 _Oh no,_ Donghyuck thinks. _Did he make out with someone? Did he agree on a date? What did the idiot do?_

“Spit it out, Mark.”

“I wasn’t actually kissing them?”

There’s a blank look on Donghyuck’s face. “You weren’t kissing them.” He repeats.

Instead of explaining, he leans back to reach over the couch, grabbing a bag and dumping it on Donghyuck’s lap. The boy peers into it and the sight almost makes him want to laugh _. It’s a bag filled with Hershey’s kisses_. Droplets of chocolate covered in silver that take up the whole content of the bag. Forget kissing, Mark wasn’t even giving pecks to anyone. He was purely giving them a _Hershey’s kiss_. All because he likes him.

He likes Donghyuck.

And all this time Donghyuck had been thinking the worst.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Donghyuck giggles, “You really like me, don’t you?”

Mark doesn’t even hesitate. “I really, really do.” He laughs, cupping Donghyuck’s face and leaning close. “So,” His eyes flit to Donghyuck’s lips, voice suddenly huskier, “Can I please, _please_ kiss you now? _”_

He nods bashfully because honestly, how can Donghyuck ever say no to that?

Mark pecks Donghyuck first, a soft one against his lips, a bit shy. It’s cute, it’s precious but it’s not what the younger wants. He’s paid a lot, he just found out that Mark likes him back and he has 40 minutes to spare before they’re both kicked out so like hell he’s going to settle on just a peck.

Grabbing Mark’s shirt, Donghyuck pulls him close, making the older boy steady himself with one hand on Donghyuck’s thigh and the other on the back as Donghyuck slots his mouth over him.

He tilts his head for a better angle, Mark doing the same as they kiss languidly, just a slow movement of lips. It’s when Donghyuck presses a little harder that Mark moves on to nibble Donghyuck’s fleshy bottom lip, the younger letting out a pleased sigh as a response. He finds that the older tastes sweet, hints of the chocolate he probably had been eating secretly and a minty aftertaste. Donghyuck likes it, but then again, the fact it’s Mark and he’s kissing him probably plays a major role.

He trails his hand up to tangle it Mark’s hair, gripping it tighter when Mark starts to suck on his bottom lip instead, gasping at the intensity and allowing Mark to slip his tongue in, rubbing soft circles on Donghyuck’s back when he makes a small sound of surprise. It’s a foreign feeling, having a tongue tangled in your mouth but Mark seems to know what he’s doing, judging by the way he’s suckling on it, making Donghyuck delirious and fill his mind with nothing but static noise.

He doesn’t even know when Mark moved his hand back up to hold Donghyuck’s face, too busy licking his way into the older’s mouth and enjoying the groan the older lets out.

It’s all a bit wet, the slippery exchange of saliva and the teasing turns of going at each other’s lips.

Donghyuck had always been a fast learner and soon, it’s Mark’s turn to gasp when Donghyuck bites on his lip, just hard enough for the older to feel the sting, soothing it over with a tender swipe over it afterwards.

It doesn’t last long however as Donghyuck makes an embarrassing noise when Mark clutches Donghyuck’s shoulder, pushing him until Donghyuck lying down on the couch and Mark’s hovering above him, wrapping his tongue back into Donghyuck’s mouth and making his stomach all queasy when Mark smiles into the kiss, the younger feeling the curve of the boy’s mouth.

He can smell the aftershave the older uses, signs of the musky cologne Donghyuck had gotten him for his birthday, and something that can only be describes as Mark. It’s an intoxicating scent, but one Donghyuck doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of.

It all gets a little bit light-headed after a while and Donghyuck shoves Mark gingerly, their lips disconnecting in a string of saliva as the younger pants and tries to get some air, breathless and his surroundings all hazy. Mark doesn’t seem out of breath however, and he moves to trail his mouth along Donghyuck’s jaw, wet and sloppy kisses greeting his neck, and if Donghyuck didn’t know his neck was sensitive, he sure as hell did now.

He lets out a strangled noise when Mark bites into the juncture between his neck and shoulder harshly, sucking on it and making Donghyuck wonder between the haze, how Mark learnt to be such a good kisser. He takes advantage of Donghyuck’s little whimpers, biting another one and almost growling when Donghyuck tugs on his hair. He’s never really seen such an aggressive side to the older before, always one to try and placate the situation and stop Donghyuck from getting into fights. It’s a nice change, and a possessive part of him makes him happy that he’s the only one able to see this side of Mark.

“You-, you want to stop kissing?” It seems Mark finally found his voice as he whispers, voice raspy and Donghyuck has an inkling to what the older wants to hear, judging by the way his tongue is licking around the shell of Donghyuck’s ear.

Donghyuck moves to see Mark, and a flush travels up his neck when he sees how swollen the older’s lips are and how his pupils look dilated. He looks dishevelled. He looks hot.

“Not really.” He replies, before a thought pops into his head. “Hang on.”

He pushes them back up to a sitting position, ignoring Mark’s sound of confusion (and was that a whine?) as he leans over him to grab the bag of sweets lying on the floor. Taking a Hershey’s kiss out, he unwraps the cover, popping it in his mouth and grinning at Mark. “Why don’t we change it up a bit?”

Mark huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. “You’re going to be the death of me, Donghyuck.”

Said boy merely giggles, moving to place his legs on either side of Marks’ legs and sitting on his lap, eyes gleaming with anticipation. They both lean in to kiss again, Mark circling his arms around Donghyuck as the chocolate already starts melting in his tongue.

Donghyuck’s getting the hang of this by now and he moves the confectionary around inside him before opening his mouth to let the older in, letting him taste the sweetness of the chocolate and the warm cavern of his. It becomes somewhat intimate as the voices outside turns into background noise and Donghyuck can feel nothing but Mark; Mark’s breathy sighs, Mark’s hands wandering down the sides of him, Mark’s velvety mouth on his. Everything’s just Mark and Donghyuck doesn’t know why but he can’t say he hates it.

He could drown in Mark and he would have no complaints.

Mark lets him lead this time, sucking on his tongue when the younger lets him, but otherwise, just leaning back on the couch and giving soft noises of encouragement when Donghyuck licks his lips and run his tongue over his teeth.

There’s a little jolt when Donghyuck hungrily dips in and moves the almost pea-sized piece of chocolate into the older’s mouth. There’s a lot more saliva than chocolate but he doesn’t think Mark cares, not by how the older simply takes it in stride and lets the muscle inside his mouth slurp on the chocolate, letting it melt before moving back into Donghyuck with more ferocity. Donghyuck makes another noise as how the older boy prods his tongue, licking the roof of his mouth and wrapping it back around Donghyuck’s.

They both lean away at the same moment this time round, lungs feeling short-winded and only the noises of them heavily breathing filling the room.

Donghyuck looks down after he feels less like he had just ran a marathon to see Mark already looking at him, blushing and moving to hide his face on the crook of the prefect’s neck when he doesn’t stop staring. Staring at him like he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Donghyuck’s not sure he’s able to handle that much love in the older’s eyes. Or if he ever will be able to, actually.

“You’re getting shy now?” Mark chuckles.

“Am not.” Comes Donghyuck’s muffled reply, hands wrapping around the older’s neck as Mark returns his hug, straining away a little just to place a soft kiss on Donghyuck’s hair. It makes him blush even more and he wouldn’t be surprised if Mark can feel the hotness of his cheeks.

“Babe,” _Curse Mark._ Not even half an hour into knowing they liked each other and he already has down one of Donghyuck’s weakness, “I want to see your face.”

Something about the whine in his tone makes Donghyuck concedes and slowly leave the warmness of Mark’s neck and look at the elder, eyes darting down in embarrassment. He makes a small noise of surprise when Mark starts peppering his face, pecking him everywhere from the top of his forehead to the bottom of his chin. He doesn’t stop until the younger giggles, smiling fondly when Donghyuck finally looks straight at him.

“Cute.” Donghyuck expresses, pecking Mark back on the nose and loving the way he scrunches up adorably.

“You’re cute.”

Donghyuck smiles. “I guess we’re both cute.”

Mark hums in agreement, eyes wondering off to look at the clock on the wall. “We still got twenty more minutes.”

The boy doesn’t even have to think, smirking and reaching to grab another Hershey’s kiss. “I guess we better make the most of it.”

He might know how the older feels now but it still doesn’t stop his insides turning to mush when Mark laughs, an airy noise of contentment. “Want to see how many of them we can finish?”

Donghyuck places the chocolate in his mouth, moving close so his breath fans on Mark’s face. “It’s on.”

 

\- ☼ -

 

(They managed to get to fifteen, chocolate wrappers crumpled on the floor when Jeno bangs on the door, loud expletives coming out of the usually angelic boy.

It doesn’t even faze him when he comes out the booth to spot the look of pure disgust on Jeno’s face. He knows his grin is far too big, his mouth is slicked and swollen red, his hair mussed, and he has a few obvious hickeys littering around the side of his neck.

But how can he be embarrassed? He can’t. Not when he’s also got a boy in a similar state as him, an arm wrapped around his waist, and a reminder on his phone for a date in a few days’ time.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it <333  
> join me on **[twitter](https://www.twitter.com/heavenleehyuck)**! I talk about Donghyuck a lot lmao


End file.
